User talk:WesTechNerd
__TOC__ Heya Wes If you want to, sure. o-o You can try and add it somewhere, and I'll see if I like it. Here's the link. }} 16:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) On the bottom of the page it says "You can improve this page by EDITING IT". press editing it and you can edit it um, u know LiveFree is our official reviewer? his videos have priority over whatever we insert.--WingZeroKai 22:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Apologize I want to apologize for what I said the other day, I blowed things out of proportions mainly because my Gf of 4 years broke up with me, but I had no right to take it out on wikia. I just got mad that I wasn't able to add videos other than Hms, because that is the point of a wiki. Wiki definition"a website that allows users to collaboratively create and edit web pages using a web browser". But I understand that this is a "Privatly owned wiki and that the leaders control the content" I ask that you guys would find it in your heart to forgive me. Ps. I have nothing against you or your videos HolyMushroom, your on my top 3 list when I'm looking for perms. :) No problemo.--WingZeroKai 22:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Updates ILY2 =D The wikis going to be undergoing MAJOR changes within the next month. Kinda makes me nervous... 22:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ALSO! before i forget! Im creating a wikiscript that will cycle third party vids. That way every 3rd party has an equal chance for their vid to be displayed! 22:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) No, its probably UpBot that did it. You cant edit anything?--WingZeroKai 02:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) k, i just fixed them tho. wats wrong with them?--WingZeroKai 02:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) uh yeah, we locked that down to controversy, wats up? i mean the RPG page on CA website doesnt have stats for those.--WingZeroKai 02:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Status yes plz if u dont mind. just make it online for now. ill change it when necessary.--WingZeroKai 03:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah, we're prolly gonna leave them locked for time to come. but ty for implementing the banner thing. =)--WingZeroKai 03:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Im not that good with RegEx so its all gonna be done manually. -- 13:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well if your good at ReGex heres what i need: #Replaces: '' with '=' #Replaces: '' with '|' #(after step 1) Replaces all remaining '' with nothing. #removes all spans (would flter out and ) #strips ' ' and '' #strips'' Alright ill see you in 9 hours uhhh, i think UpBot MIGHT add them, but like parents, we have to watch over the little guy as he goes through the pages. i mean, my inbox is flooded with its edits and im trying to fix them.--WingZeroKai 22:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) He's a good kid! It just happens that he cant tell the difference between a crayon and a marker... 20:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know ;( it seems like just yesterday i had to tell him the difference between span styles and tr styles. Now he knows and can sort them out all by himself. Its like he doesnt even need me to manually help him anymore.... =( 21:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) http://rstools.ath.cx/combatarms/avatar/H_Fern.png We have a template for that.... Hey nice profile and combat score, but im better (my combat score isnt). i have m416 CQB LE and Mk. 48 MOD 0 LE. =)--WingZeroKai 01:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) uh, no. i got my M416 CQB perm with NX... Wiki Generator Could you add an "NX? y/n", "Rare? y/n", "Epic? y/n"? 20:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) To maximize compatibility between the CAWiki's infrastructure we need everything to be laid out simply and with detail. Since Template:Item is a high-use page, it is perfect place to put data. So instead of adding semantic annotations to each page manually, we just find a high use template that the data is most likely already on (like Template:Item), and add the semantic annotations there. Thats why i had to change Farvei's tables to parameters and values. Basically in and equation if |nx=yes |rare=yes We could determine that is was an NX-Rare. Likewise |nx=no |rare=yes = GP-Rare |nx=yes |rare=no = NX-Standard |nx=yes |rare=epic = Epic weapon. Basically it allows us to draw more data for different usage. It will be used in the Final Version of the GRI. -- 02:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just a question, is the AA-12 better than the M4 Super 90 overall?--WingZeroKai 01:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) kk ty.--WingZeroKai 22:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Monaco Monoco will be removed in two weeks. Not our decision.... Get used to it now... I dont know. =( Type ~~~~~ after every post on a talkpage. -- 13:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) not really--WingZeroKai 03:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) hey hey, long time no edit...wat happened O_o? --WingZeroKai 23:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) lol--WingZeroKai 16:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ultimax i think it was the ultimax?--WingZeroKai 03:25, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Imanwnms haha thanks :) Imanwnms 03:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) haha, i just did edit the walkthrough page with important information :D and i did add the new items, and i dont really care about the badge :p nobody sees it :D It has a page. Its called the Recruit Weapon Kit. 06:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC)' Just add more links at the bottom, saying check also(like the other recruit cases): "Check Also *Recruit Weapon Kit *Recruit Gear Kit" your clan is cbl dirty... ask your admin/leader to kick viet4_killer New Patch I think you forgot that this is 2011 and not 2010, looks like you have to move your info. Also I'm just lucky to have all this time, right now I'm going to try changing the server pages. There's a lot to add right now, considering this is just a pretty large patch in itself. Many people will be confused that Papa isn't their main server, even I wonder why Nexon did such a low rank maximum. BlueChoco 17:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Just leave the way i put it. and why are you doing it >_< i allready said i was doing it lol 02:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) K. i'mma start adding the achievements now. and "remember to use the 4 tildes (~) or press the signature button", blah blah something that i saw H_Fern put on someone's wall. Perma-lie Yeah, I was one of the first to confirm that. We both frequent the Forums you know, whether you've noticed or not. I just prefer not to post on your threads to attract attention. =O }} 02:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) My entire life is a conspiracy. Lol sorry, i didnt have much time before i g2g so i added them quickly, im about to be afk so you can do whatever you want. *do not respond*-- 00:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL THATS MESSED UP, deleting my catagories and replacing them. you jerk :P You can get banned for that, replacing them for edit counts :D (Something like that, ask H_Fern)